


A Pint of Harp

by trilliath



Series: Blissfully Blissa [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blissa?, F/F, I like it, cute cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little drabble introducing Mrs. McCall to one Ms. Blake. Because someone suggested the ship on tumblr and it literally made me facepalm and say "OF COURSE" because it is adorable. BLISSA. Yes. Good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pint of Harp

They meet over the summer. Just mostly by chance. Ms. Blake is there because she's scouting the local places near her new apartment now that she's accepted the Beacon Hills High school job. And Melissa is there after a long day at work going out for a drink because she's trying to make good on her part of the bargain they've made (Scott stays home alone and studies on Tuesday evenings if she promises to relax a little and take care of herself for once). 

And it's cute little pub, old irish spot that's always full of regulars, though this week it's overflowing with the excited concert-goers from a nearby music festival (which she knows about because she'd had to deal with the crowd-surfer who'd been impaled on the mic stand in the ER the previous evening).

But she's in a good mood so she snags her traditional pint of harp, smiling at the happy people and positive energy and looking for a place to sit. And in the corner by the window she spots a lone woman with her hands wrapped around the stem of a glass of the house white (which is terrible) with wide eyes and the ghost of a smile as she people-watches. She looks terribly out-of-place with her prim blouse and neat suit-jacket tucked over the back of her chair, designer shoes placed carefully together beneath the table.

So she signals Liam for another pint which he slides down the bar to her, and she carries it over to that table and sets the glass down with a smile that explains why nobody's ever surprised at how nice Scott's is.

"You might want to consider saving your tastebuds the trauma and just pour that out," she says.

"Too late," the woman says with a laugh that crinkles her cheeks and softening the angular lines of her face significantly.

"Mind if I join you?" Melissa asks, and when she looks up in surprise, she smiles again a little nervously and back-tracks, tilting her head at the crowded bar, "There aren't many other seats."

"No of course," she says, adjusting her seat and gesturing at the open chair. "And thank you," she adds with another soft smile as she takes the beer.

"I'm Melissa," she says, extending her hand.

"Ms. Blake," the other woman replies, taking it with an elegant little shake.

Melissa laughs and she blushes. "Sorry. I ah, just accepted a position at Beacon Hills High School. I was...," she laughs. "Practicing my intro spiel earlier..." she sighs and rolls her eyes faintly as she blows out her lips. "I'm sure that sounds pathetic. But it's surprisingly necessary. Turns out teenagers are more intimidating than I'd ever imagined."

"Oh believe me, I know _exactly_ what you mean," Melissa says with a laugh, with an undertone of 'you have no idea'. "Well," she says, lifting her glass in a casual toast. "Welcome to beacon hills."

**Author's Note:**

> I should make this my writing warmup-drabble pairing :D they would be so CUTE DSJKFSD


End file.
